Talk:Scavenger's Focus
Completely useless for bow users. With Read the Wind you can inflict +10 damage on anything with speed-buffed arrows, non-Elite, same duration. HOWEVER...the wording makes it sound like this would work for melee attacks, which might make it somewhat more useful for melee R primaries and R secondaries, but still...Elite? :| Arshay Duskbrow 17:42, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Yea a nice skill for a bunny thumper with apply poison. But it dosn't seem to be worth eating up your elite for.NovaTalon 15:34, 25 September 2006 (CDT) It's a preparation, so you couldn't use it with Apply Poison anyway. Arshay Duskbrow 18:05, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Would have been nice if this was a stance instead of preparation. Then it might actually have some use. --GTPoompt 07:52, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :An Assassin with this and a condition-causing attack as a lead. A Spear Mastery Paragon with Barbed Spear and this. In fact anything that has conditions and not arrows. Even a Ranger with a Spear. I guess it's elite due to the potential for an Assassin build.193.61.111.50 07:56, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::It would have been nicer if the damage stacked with each condition. Assassinman 13:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::The damage is quite low for an elite however, you would need already spread conditions and multi-target attacks to ake it worthwile (death blossom? other multi-target attacks are elite) 83.159.9.78 14:55, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :::Death Blossom is not a multi-target attack, its AoE damage doesn't count as attacking the targets (try with Empathy). --Theeth (talk) 15:02, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::What about a Dervish... They hit multiple opponents without their normal attacks...81.204.150.238 03:34, 31 October 2006 (CST) :::::On that note, I guess skills like Cyclone Axe and the like should be a bit nicer with the add on to each hit. Maybe I overlooked the obvious on this one for other professions as I was certainly bitter that this wasn't created with a bow using ranger in mind.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:51, 31 October 2006 (CST) Now if it were for EACh condition they were suffering, then it would be cool.. anyone wanna test it? Anet makes some blunders but I doubt they would make something this crappy, they prolly misworded it. (Not a fifty five 23:07, 9 October 2006 (CDT)) :I'm sure it's not a type-o by Anet, though it is feasible they could change it before NF is released. Ever hear of Scavenger Strike? It's double the energy cost of Predator's Pounce for 2-5 more damage (if conditions are met or less damage if not) and no heal back every 5 seconds. Scavenger Strike sucks as much as Scavenger's Focus does. It's not meant for a bow user as is, that's for sure. ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 06:39, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::They made an elite as weak as pre-buff Shatterstone (which originally did slightly more than half as much damage as it does now). -- Gordon Ecker 03:25, 8 November 2006 (CST) Aha! I've found a not-that-great use for it. While Scavengers Focus is on you, Cripple + blackout someone. Then you can do extra damage while they are Crippled and not able to use skills. --Fobdo 18:47, 20 December 2006 (CST) Icon When you saw the image, did anyone else think "I pinch."? ;) Capcom 06:02, 11 December 2006 (CST) :No, but now you mention it, I laugh. :D -- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 14:06, 11 December 2006 (CST) Birds are taking over the world!!!!! --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:15, 22 January 2007 (CST) :It's giving them the bird flu :P --Gimmethegepgun 18:29, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Thought it was a cockroach or a bug when ever i looked at it. Huynh 03:15, 15 December 2007 (UTC) BM This is possibly meant for use with Beast Mastery. Poisonous Bite is a good example. Or with Screaming Shot. Also, on the note of an A/R, with Jagged Strike, since they apply the condition before they actually deal the damage, it will deal +damage on the actual attack causing the condition, which makes me thik it might work well with Barbarous Slice. None of these uses appeal too much though. Ramble. Ramble. Ramble. --Spark 19:25, 1 January 2007 (CST) hidden build? i think there is a very good build with this skill that we havent found out yet, atleast i think it would be --InfestedHydralisk 20:38, 1 January 2007 (CST) A guild member of mine has thought of this for a solo fow forest run as a w/r... using sever artery to cause bleed then this to up damage. ::Soqed Hozi:: :Or he could just bring conjure flame — Skuld 07:12, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Or any usefull ritu weapon spell. --Birchwooda Treehug 03:19, 17 July 2007 (CDT) he also uses on an assassin to give damage some "ommmth" ::Soqed Hozi:: also, you could combine this with Signet of Strength to buff your damage alot. Think a sword warrior, average dmg output 16. +5 from signet and +10 (lets assume) from this. so now a total average damage output of 31 dmg per hit as long as youhave causeds a condition, eg, sever gash to cover bleed.::Soqed Hozi:: :Ooor you could get judge's insight from an ally — Skuld 03:06, 17 January 2007 (CST) Bringing an ally defeats the purpose of a "solo". You should never have to rely on an ally unless you want less loot for yourself.--TheDrifter 17:23, 18 January 2007 (CST) I LOVE this skill i like winning HB with it :)--Blade (talk| ) 18:55, 24 January 2007 (CST) to sum up skulds previous statements...this skill sucks Echo ftw 21:10, 16 March 2007 (CDT) How about say, this + Harrier's Haste + Harrier's Grasp? Cripple and + damage vs moving enemies, improved damage afterwards due to cripple. Just bring some definite condition causing skill just in case they don't intend on moving --Gimmethegepgun 14:34, 17 March 2007 (CDT) why is this elite, use brutal weapon instead —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.133.110.156 (talk • ) 18:47, 18 March 2007 (CDT). :this is ranger primary, effects an unlimited number of attacks, and allows you to be enchanted --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:50, 18 March 2007 (CDT) What about a dancing daggers and other multi hit Assasin skills when using this? it would be for each attack right? might be a good preassure / spike set up? Ferdoc 14:13, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Dancing Daggers is a spell, and this only affects attacks --Gimmethegepgun 15:32, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I would rather just use Kindle Arrows, this needs a serious buff Silver Sunlight 14:38, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :The main point of this skill is the fact that it works with all weapons and not just bows like Kindle does, but even so this does need a buff --Gimmethegepgun 15:32, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::For ranger secondaries, I think that poison will do more damage. This skill could have been so good *sigh* Silver Sunlight 11:23, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::I think that this an elite in much the same way that Hundred Blades is an elite, i.e. theres another elite skill that when used with this would be fairly overpowered (in the case of Hundred Blades it was Illusionary Weponry). Mystic 15:39, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::::There's a reason you can only have one elite skill on your skill bar :P Just because it may combine well with another elite skill, it doesn't make this skill any better as that will never be possible Silver Sunlight 14:07, 19 May 2007 (CDT) "your attacks deal +5...13 damage against foes suffering from a Condition" foes, what foes ? its just another single target preparation :\ :Well, if you use a scythe, cyclone axe, crude swing, or somehow or another (probably from capping) have Hundred Blades, Triple Chop, or Barrage, you'll be hitting multiple enemies at once --Gimmethegepgun 03:22, 17 July 2007 (CDT) Heh, the Hidden Build is finally here, for a E/R: http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:E/R_Burning_Scavenger 16 fire, 12 wilderness, 4 estorage, and a fire staff. The best use of this elite I've seen - wanding with Mark of Rodgort! xD [[User:Issa Dabir|'Issa Dabir']] 11:42, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Why the HELL would you bring a Glyph of Lesser Energy on an Ele primary with only 2 spells, both of which last ages? O_o Seriously, I mean what the hell where you thinking? Puk 11:43, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Lame Anyone agree? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 19:12, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :Completely. Arshay Duskbrow 02:12, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::101%13:08, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::No.. it's a perfectly fine preparation except for it beeing an elite. Falafel 13:11, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::That's the problem. It would be fine if it wasn't elite, maybe even great. But it's not, so it's less able to make effective. ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 13:13, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, ok. Falafel 13:15, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::But the image is cool, no? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:13, 1 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Looks like a bronze crow -.- --Gimmethegepgun 14:17, 1 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::It probably is an evil moa bird. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 14:30, 1 July 2007 (CDT) THIS SKILL SUCKS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH IT IS UNBELIEVABLE THAT THEY HAVENT BUFFED IT YET. :I doubt there's gonna be a buff anythime soon considering Peace and Harmony is still not buffed. ::THIS IS WORSE THAN PEACE AND HARMONY; YOU CAN AT LEAST USE PEACE AND HARMONY IN PVE FOR EASY NRG MANAGEMENT! Antiarchangel 18:06, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I been thinking about a way to make this skill better, but not broken and I came up with making this effect both you and your pet. It runs along with the other scavenger skill which is a pet attacky, isnt broken and is actually useful imo. Might make this skill a lil less LAME, and maybe see some use bar the odd noob who thinks wasting his elite for something that conjure does better is smart. Luminarus 07:08, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :Well there are monsters in EoTN that use this skill, as well as a great deal of conditions...But they're not especially dangerous.76.175.146.10 20:15, 30 August 2007 (CDT) This is elite and weak because it'd be deadly with daggers...thus making it a mediocre dagger elite and terrible for anything else. :/ --Carmine 01:54, 11 November 2007 (UTC) personally.... Possibly have a max damage, such as 20 or 25, so as to not be overpowered. >.> just what I think would make this much more effective...76.174.13.77 11:35, 27 November 2007 (UTC) I think the skill could remain as is if it was either 1 of 2 things (for me personnally): *a stance (allowing for other preperations) *or was unblockable against foes suffering conditions as well as extra damage (justifying it as an elite) --Uberxman1028 01:09, 30 November 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 I think they should make it a skill, 5 energy. It would at least see more usage. 68.239.36.184 Sharpen Daggers Does Sharpen Daggers lay down bleeding before this prep is applied? It does so with Gash and Malicious Strike. If so, this could be awesome for A/R builds. :The first hit wouldn't really be big deal without the +13. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 16:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Just use Jagged Strike, it's spammable for the condition, and then you can just work those dagger attacks and have the bonus damage... Like, Jagged Strike, Fox Fangs, Nine-Tail Strike, fairly high damage and almost unblockable, cept for first attack. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf Update Wait, does this end after one hit? Skill description doesn't say it but could gain you a ridiculous amount of energy if it would last the full duration. Triple Shot + Dual Shot would give up to 65 energy. Not to mention sins, dervs, or simply wanding your energy back. Seriously, this probably only last for one hit. --Lexxor 08:34, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :It lasts the full 10 seconds.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 09:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :: Yeah its pretty good now Luminarus 10:00, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Super version of Marksman's Wager. Make MW absolutely useless and totally obsolete as opposed to just useless BeeD 10:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Anyone else think this could be useful on a monk in the right setting? Give the monk a spear, and, if you have a ranger or paragon or something else that can spread conditions easily, you can get some good energy gain from this. It might be a little awkward, but it could work. Arcdash 12:37, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Monks should manage energy and if that's too hard, a BiP necro will probably do a better job managing the teams energy than this skill on a character it doesn't belong to. Also, 10 energy per hit for 10/20 seconds may be good for some classes for managing energy, especially classes with big energy pools and expensive quick-to-cast spells like elementalists. But then again spending your elite slot to be able to spam so-so expensive skills with a bad attribute spread doesn't sound that great to me I'm afraid. This might see some use on those attack spammers or possibly in combination with Concussion Shot "spam" instead of Prepared Shot.. 23:51, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you ask me, a Monk could use this for E-Management in some way, as it says in the notes, it can provide a burst of energy, if you've, say, been surged and burned and just have enough energy to fire up this, and find a conditioned foe. Hell, even Zealous Vow works after the update it got, though slightly hindering, it can be combined with CoP for an emergency remove. While it might be cumbersome for a monk to start staffing or wanding at foes in the middle of a battle, it's not impossible at all, just look at Mhenlo, Lina, Jamei, Alesia, etcetc... Wandspikes can kill XD -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :::::::It's still Elite, and unless you're going to use Divine Boon, not worth the loss in possible healing/prot/lolsmite. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 23:56, 27 August 2008 (UTC)